


To Protect The Ones I Love

by Incoherent_dolphin_noices



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherent_dolphin_noices/pseuds/Incoherent_dolphin_noices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane Tsunemori has a secret she refuses to tell anyone, but Kogami won't stand for it. Will he be able to find out her dark secret or will Tsunemori do something desperate to protect the ones she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy! So this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting online, so please feel free to give me ideas and tips! And sorry this is a short chapter too!

Your name is Akane Tsunemori, and your currently walking home after a tiresome shift. You talk to your friends along the way and finally you are only two blocks away from your house. As you wait for the crossing path to be cleared to walk, you feel somebody grab your wrist and drag you away. You struggle and fight with all your might, but his grip was too strong, he takes you into an alley way, pins you up against a wall, and greedily eyes your body. You squirm under his grip, to only be punched in the stomach, as you try to get some air the man begins to undress your body, his hands wondering all over you. You feel fear begin to kick in, and you try to fight back again, only to be rammed into the wall. You see the man pull out a condom and slide it on him. He then spreads your legs, you try to close them back, but he pushes them open with his knees, and slides into you going back and forth, after about three minutes he takes off the condom, slides on his pants and throws you to the ground, as he walks away you here him say, "Boss, mission accomplished... Yes I did as you said.. Yes sir." You lay there on the concrete cold and bloody, that was your first time, you were just raped, and by a random stranger. You wearily stand up put your clothes on and walk to your house. You get to your house and immediately get in the shower, you didn't care about how bloody you were, you just wanted to get the filth of humiliation, confusion, sadness and sorrow off of you before you go to bed.  


★♪☀︎♨︎♡♤♧♥︎♦︎♢♠︎♣︎  


You wake up to the sound of your alarm hearing, "Psycho color, powder blue." How can your psycho color be powder blue you think to yourself after the traumatic event you just experienced. You groggily get up, change your clothes, and walk to work. As you enter in you don't speak a word, because in your mind your replaying your event, replaying your emotions, replaying everything, you take a seat and begin your work.  
" Oy, Miss. You alright there, you're not looking to good?" Masaoka asks you worriedly.  
" Oh hai. Gomen did I worry you guys. I promise you guys it won't happen again."  
"Oy! Tsunemori! What the hell happened to you!?" Shouts Kogami.  
"Yeah, you alright there Akane?" Asks Kagari.  
" Did something happen, Tsunemori?" Adds Ginoza.  
Hearing all these voices are driving you to the brink, you can't tell them, you can't tell them. You can't tell them, you can't tell them, you can't tell them. You can't stand it anymore, you stand up quickly and glare at them. "Shut up! All of you! I can't handle this!" The sudden realization of what you've done hit you, your hands begin to you shake, your eyes well up with tears. "Gomen, minna. Gomen, gomen, gomen." You then run out the office, run down the hall way, make your way to the data analysis room since nobody was in there, and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooiiiii! Akane! Open up! Oi Akane! Open this damn door!" Kogami yells at you. You just want crawl up into a corner and cry. All you want to do is cry, but you don't feel any tears coming down your face. And then you hear Kogami scream again, "AKANE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! BEFORE I KICK THE DAMN DOOR!" You can't tell them, you can't tell them you can tell them, you can't tell them. You start backing up to the wall, you hit the back of the wall cornered. The door gets kicked down by Kogami who furiously looks around and spots you. You then see, Kagari, Masaoka,Ginoza and then rest of the team follows him in. You notice Kogami walking towards you and you begin to panic, you can feel your breathing getting shaper and shorter, your beating faster and faster. "Oi! Akane! What the hell happened to you!? All we were asking is if you were ok or not! So do me a favor and answer the damn question!" Shouts Kogami.  
"I'm fine, Kogami-san."  
"Like hell you are! You've never yelled at us before! Tell me what is wrong!"  
"No-nothing is wrong." You feel yourself losing your breath and feeling light headed. You try and take a side step but you stumbled, and Kogami catches you. "Oi! Akane! Are you alright!?" You shove away Kogami and begin to start pulling on your hair, trying to relieve your stress through pain. Your breathing is so short and heavy, you feel yourself begin to lose consciousness, before you lose consciousness you look at Kogami and then everyone and back at Kogami dead in the eyes and say, "I would rather die than tell you, in order to protect the people I love." And then darkness.

*Beep  
*Beep  
*Beep

You know your in the hospital, but you don't why you can't wake up. What's happening to you? You then see in yourself in a dream. As the dream plays out you hear that voice. "Akane! You've been a bad girl haven't you!? Look how dirty you are! Why don't you be a good girl and spread your legs for me." You start to scream at your dream self, "NO, NO FIGHT IT YOUR STRONGER THAN THAT! DON'T LET IT HAPPEN TO YOU TOO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO!" You feel tears coming down your face, and your body begins to shake, with the sudden fear not to die due to shock, you feel somebody slap your face. "Oi! Akane! Are you okay!? You had me scared shitless." Ginoza tells you. You then hear him in a soft voice say, "Akane, are you sure are alright? While you we were taking care of you, you suddenly began to scream and squirm around are, screaming to not let it happen to you. Akane what happened to you?" You've never heard Ginoza sound so sweet and caring, but you simply shake your head saying "I'm fine I just had a bad dream." Ginoza then snaps, "LIKE HELL YOU ARE! AKANE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ANYONE!? AKANE!"   
"Hai."  
Ginoza breathing through each word says, "If you don't tell us what happened to you, we will pull out the memories out of you whether you like it or not. We've already discussed this with everyone else, and they all consented. So what's your choice Akane?" You are in a trance of shock you can't speak, your mouth feels dry, and all you want to do is just curl up in a ball and cry. You don't want to be filthy anymore, you've already suffered so much. You don't want to relive that. Looking Ginoza you say so softly, with your voice cracking due to your tears, "Please, don't make me relive that pain. Don't make me suffer again. Don't tell me to tell you what happened to me because if I do I won't be able to protect the ones I love anymore." Ginoza's eyes held a softness to them, he then says, "Akane, who are the ones you love."  
"It's quite simple Ginoza-san. It's everyone I work with. You, Masaokoa, Kagari, Shion, Yayoi and even Kogami-san. I love you all so much. And I don't want to danger any of your lives." You start feeling weak again, and slump onto Ginoza, with your last words before you black out you whisper, "I love you all so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me any tips on my writing, and ideas for any chapters you want!


	3. Chapter 3

POV of Kogami

What the hell could have happened to Akane? Today she yells at you, cries, locks herself in a room, has a panic attack, pushes you away, says she would rather die than tell to protect the ones she loves, passes out, wakes up screaming, cries again, begs for us to trust her, says she loves us and passes out again. But the issue you don't understand is how her psychopath could remain so low. What had happened to her to act like this? You try and think every scenario possible, but nothing comes to mind. You then ask Masaoka a question, "Oi, Masaoka what do you think could have happened to her?"  
"Kogami, I have an idea but none of you would like it."  
"Speak." You say gritting through your teeth.  
"It's possible that Akane could have suffered some form abuse." Masaoka says looking down. You look at Masaoka with wide eyes along with everybody else. "Like hell she has. If she was abused in some way, shape or form it would have shown up on her psycho pass." You growl at him.  
"But Kogami, we all know that Akane has a low psycho pass no matter what happens to her. Did you forget that her friend was murdered right before her eyes and that she only had a psycho pass of 61. We can never tell with Akane, but after what I just heard her say. I'm almost 100% sure that she has suffered some form of abuse. We can't retract the memories of her, look at how much pain it's causing her. We can only use it has a last resort." Masaoka replies calmly.  
"Tch. Alright Masaoka we are going to get deeper into this theory of yours later. Right now it's my shift Akane." You walk away from the room and go into the medical ward. You see Akane sleeping on the bed and feel a twang in your heart. Who could do something so horrible to Akane that she won't tell us. Usually Akane was a smiling, happy person, but she just seemed so hollow today. You could see her emotions, it just bothered you that she wouldn't share them.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Kogami-

Akane still hasn't woken up and it's been a whole week. You don't understand what's wrong with her. But the part that worries you most is that she hasn't woken up. It's been a whole week. She has no problems with her body, no malnutrition, so what could it be. You of the possibility of it being a psychological block, that her mind refuses to wake up. You them here the door being knocked. "Come in," Masaoka enters and looks and you, he smiles slightly and says ,"She's finally awake."

POV Akane-

You wake or bright lights. You groan and look at your surroundings. You then land upon somebody's face. "Masaoka," you barely whisper. He turns around and brightly smiles, "It's about time you woke up little miss. You had everyone worried," he says gently. You smile at him and say that your sorry, he replies that it was fine, and that he was going to be back soon. He smiles at you when he leaves the room, he then closes the door and the smile on your face disappears. You didn't feel right, you felt empty, alone, numb. You didn't know who to rely on. Then Masaoka enters in with Kogami. You stare them. You feel no emotion. You hear Akane and Masaoka's voices directing towards you. But nothing happens. You don't react. Everything is slow motion and watching everyone is like watching them through a key whole. 

POV Kogami-

You enter in, and try and talk to Akane. You try to ask her questions, like how she is, but you know to refrain the question of what happened to her. It's not just quite the time to ask her that again. But you don't get any reaction none at all. She just sat there,blankly staring at you. "Akane!" You shout trying to get her attention. But nothing. She's like a hollow human being. You then hear Masaoka trying to talk to her but nothing happens either. You broth walk outside and you ask furiously, "What the hell, Masaoka. What's wrong with her!? She refuses to tell us jack shit, and now she won't even talk to us!"  
"Kogami-kun I think you need to calm down. Do be a little honest here, even I don't know why the little miss won't answer us. Kogami, I think she's in some sort of state of shock. It most likely allows her to function, but bring up a certain word, or question, she'll most likely faint, but that's the later stages. In theory when a person wakes up and goes into shock, they usually don't talk for a couple of hours to a couple of days depending on how severe it is."   
You clench your jaws to,the sound of that. You don't like that she's in this state. You don't like that this even happened to her in the first place. And what you hate the most is that you don't know what it is. You walk down to the corridor and go into your room. You begin to look through your files and you get to Akane's name. You look at her job file case, and everything is in order. Then you look at her psycho number and her hue colors for the past month. They are all not even close to the danger zone. She has the perfect psycho pass. Tossing her file papers aside you lay on the couch, thinking of all possible theories of what could have happened. You have many of them ,and all of them most likely could have happened based upon Masaoka's theory of her suffering some form of abuse. You deeply sigh and feel sleep get a hold of you. 

POV Akane-

You felt like it was an eternity staying in that room. You wanted to move, be free, and not be wired to a machine. You wanted to feel whole again, and not be some hollow human. Your body was telling you that you are physically ok. But your mind is telling you, that you are not ok. That you are empty, hollow, cold, unwanted, worthless. You just lay there connected to the hospital wires, wondering when you were gonna finally be ok. And after a while you slip into a dream...  
(Dream)  
You see yourself smiling and laughing with your friends, not only that but you see your work force as well. You then lay your eyes on Kogami. You smile at him and he smiles at you. He motions his hand to you signifying to come closer. You walk towards him, and he wraps his arm around you. You feel happy, safe, secure, you feel whole again. But his eyes suddenly turned black, and his body began to morph. You push the creature away, your surroundings turning into nothing but black. You lay there surrounded in darkness. You couldn't leave. You were trapped in your own mind. You couldn't escape it. You wrap your arms around yourself and walk into the abyss of black.  
(End of dream)

You wake up to a doctor hovering over you with a concerned look on his face.   
"Ms. Tsunemori, it's about time you've woken up. You've been unconscious for two weeks now. You had everyone worried."  
You blankly stay at the doctor. 2 weeks! You only fell asleep an hour ago, and had just woken up from a horrible dream. You think to yourself. The doctor sighs and says, "Ms. Tsunemori, the fact that you have slipped into unconsciousness for two weeks without any medical reason to explain is truly baffling to the medical team. We are going for need to you stay up for a while, we are going to run some tests and in order to stabilize your physical state, we are going to need put you in a 2 week coma where we can being you back to your healthy self."  
You simply nod. It's like you were a soulless being. Your body was here, but your mind, soul, emotions were else where. They run some tests on you. They check your blood, blood pressure, insulin, red blood cell count, white blood cell count, and the results came out just fine. 

POV Kogami-  
"THEIR GONNA DO WHAT!?" You yell fiercely.  
"They're going to put put the little miss into a two week coma, so that they can help her get healthy again." Masaokoa says calmly.  
You walk out of your room in a storm, and walk into Akane's hospital room.

POV Akane-  
You see Kogami walking into your room. And you feel something stir in you. He sits down next you and exhales deeply. "Tsunemori, know that I will always be there to protect you. I will not leave your side when you go into a coma." You somehow find your voice and reply, "Arigato, Kogami-kun." You smile and he smiles back. The doctor then inserts the medicine through your IV and you feel yourself slipping into the coma. And the last thing you see is Kogami, smiling at you,   
reassuring you that you are safe. And then black.

POV Kogami-

You see Tsunemori finally in her coma. She looks so peaceful sleeping. This is for the best you think. You did exactly what you promised Akane, you watched over her. In fact whenever you had to go you would pee with the door open just to keep a eye on her. You were brought food, and would sleep on the chair next to her bed.  
On the last day of her coma, you decide to go hot to the store and get something nice for Akane. You return to the office and see that everyone is in a fuss.   
"Oi, oi, what happened!?" You ask.   
Ginoza looks at you along with the rest of the team with sad eyes. He takes a deep breath and says.....................  
"Tsunemori has gone missing...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make any comments for upcoming chapters! And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

POV Akane-

You groggily wake up all tied up. You try and break out but the rope is too thick and you are still too weak from awakening from your coma. You were supposed to wake up to Kogami. He had promised you that he wouldn't leave your side, and you felt his presence the entire time you were in the coma, except for the last day. You felt him leave, and then felt him come back in. Or so you thought it was him. But now you are all tied up hoping that's it's Kogami playing a prank. You feel yourself get pulled up violently and you realized this was no prank. You had been kidnapped and you certainly don't feel that they are going to spare your life after doing what they want with you. The bag over your head is removed, and you see him...  
Makishima Shougo. He was there standing above you, staring into your soul.  
"It seems you've finally come back to the real world Akane-chan." He says sweetly.  
As your about to speak, he kicks you in the stomach. You topple over and bend in pain, attempting to catch your breath. He pulls you by the hair and ties you to a chair and covers your mouth with duct tape.

"Akane-chan you've kept this little secret of yours under wraps in order to prevent an out break back at your job, no? Well just as you were going to wake up you were going to be all better now, no? Well you see this is the reason why I captured you. You have a remarkable psycho pass recovery rate, and 1 month is more than enough for you after the trauma you suffered. In fact, what's truly remarkable is that a normal female such as yourself after being raped psycho pass remains in the high 90's for at least an entire year. Yours is 54 currently as we speak. As you have seen from me I can kill person with a psycho pass of 0. I wanted to test this theory. How long can a person like you and me last before we finally snap. Well obviously I'm not going to experiment on myself, so who else to have some fun with, unless it's little Akane-chan herself. I'm going to keep you here for a long time, and I'm going to experiment and torture in many different, shapes, ways, and forms possible that I can think of. I'm going to have some fun with you, and I won't stop until you finally break. Let's start with the thumb screwer."

He grabs a strange metal contraption, and places it in the table in front of you. He ties your hands down and sticks both of your thumbs into the contraption. He then places the lock securing them and begins to turn the lever that lowers the crusher down. You try and break free, but the sudden fear keeps you frozen, you see the crusher going down inch by inch until it finally reaches your thumbs. You look at Makashima with tears in shaking your head no, pleading for him not to do it. You manage to loosen up the tape and remove it off your mouth, but no sound came out, you just sat there in horror hearing the bone crunching sound of your thumbs being broken, you bite down on your lip refusing to let out a scream, you feel blood dripping down your mouth from biting down so hard, he then turns the lever again placing more pressure on your thumbs. You know they are breaking even more by the second but even so you refuse to scream, you refuse to show any sounds of weakness. He finally lifts up the lever and releases your thumbs, you jerk your hands back, looking at your thumbs you see they are red, swollen, and bleeding. You even out your breathing but it's heavy. You look at Makashima, he was monitoring your psycho pass and his eyes widen, he turns around to you and says, "After 5 minutes of what has happened your psycho pass is 85, any normal persons would be in the 150's-200's." He cackles and grabs a pair of scissors, he then begins to cut off your shirt and then your pants. He removes the rope from your waste, and pulls you toward a high bar. He ties your hands to the high bar, and your legs to the two poles supporting the bar, he lowers the bar and tells you to get on your knees. He tells you to look at the wall and you do as you were told you are too scared to look back. You see his reflection on the wall and see that he's holding a whip in his hand. You see him raise it, and bring it down to your back. You scream in pain, and bite down on your lip. He then begins to laugh and says, "Only 149 more to go." There's no way you could last that long, with ę very couple of lashes you feel yourself loosing more blood and consciousness. You suddenly lost count after 129. He had inflicted so much pain on you that you had become numb to pain at all. He then stops and stops your bleeding. He keeps you awake for 5 minutes and says, "Little miss Akane-chan you surprise me yet again. A psycho pass of 96. Truly remarkable. No I do believe that's all for today. And I will continue this process everyday, breaking more bones and adding more lashes everyday until you finally snap." He carries you to a dark room and lays you on the bed.  
"Goodnight miss Akane-chan."


End file.
